La Fille du Pasteur
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Mary-Alice doit chanter à l'office devant une assemblée de petits vieux sourds. Mais un jour, un sexy biker blond tout de cuir vêtu,Jasper,accompagne sa grand-mère à la messe.Bien différent, pas sourd, jeune et sachant chevaucher plus qu'une moto .AH


_**Titre:**__** The Preacher's Daughter**_

**Auteure:** Sammie's girl

**Nombre de mots : **7306 - Ma plus longue traduction à ce jour.

**Traductrice :** Elizabeth Mary Masen pour la VF.

**Spoilers :** **Aucun**

**Rating :****/!\** **M ****/!\  
>VRAI LEMON CORS<strong>**É  
>C'est du <strong>_**fucking lemon**_

**Genre(s) :**Général/Romance

**Disclaimer**** :  
>- <strong>_L'histoire appartient à _**Sammie's girl**  
>- <em>Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer<br>-Samie's Girl écrit par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire._  
>-<em>Je traduis pour le plaisir et je ne perçois aucune rémunération si ce n'est vos reviews. <em>

**Playlist**: _Papa don't preach_ de Madonna et _I'm good_ de Bucky Covington

**Notes:  
><strong>**- N'hésitez pas à aller reviewer la VO. (lien disponible dans mes forums)  
><strong>**- Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont données dans le forum  
>- Je ne souhaite offenser par le contenu de cet one-shot.<br>- Je ne critique pas les fumeurs mais je n'encourage pas la consommation.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice POV<strong>_

« …et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal… Amen, » Mon père, le Révérend Michel Brandon, concluant le Notre Père.

Comme tous les dimanches, mon père était debout derrière le pupitre, avec son aube et son étole sur les épaules. Celle-ci était de la couleur et du style de ce qui représentait l'église pendant les vacances. Et aussi, comme tous les dimanches, ma mère et moi étions assises juste derrière lui, clairement visibles pour toute la communauté.

Dans notre ville, l'église était vraiment petite. Cette ville du Mississipi où nous vivions était presque entièrement constituée d'un type de gens. Les _vieux._ De temps en temps un banc était occupé par des petits-enfants venus voir leurs _vieux._ Je dis "de temps en temps" parce que la plupart des gens ici étaient vraiment vieux, donc leurs petits-enfants étaient assez âgés pour décider que passer du temps avec Papy et Mamy n'était plus aussi drôle qu'avant.

De mon siège, j'observais fixement ce qui se passait à la gauche de mon père, écoutant et m'intéressant (ou au moins essayant d'être intéressée) à ce qu'il prêchait cette semaine. Je regardais l'assemblée, la plupart était assoupie dans son fauteuil ou tricotait, pendant que j'attendais qu'il finisse son blabla.

Je devais chanter pendant l'office aujourd'hui. Ça avait été planifié par ma mère – que j'avais remerciée avec un brin de sarcasme. Je devais chanter tous les premiers dimanches du mois. Selon mes parents, c'était une idée merveilleuse. Selon moi, et bien … mon opinion n'était souvent que de peu d'importance.

« Et maintenant, je voudrais inviter ma fille, Mary Alice, à nous chanter une petite mélodie qu'elle nous a préparée. » J'entendis mon père annoncé ma chanson, et certaines des petites vieilles qui tricotaient levèrent les yeux de leurs genoux. Je me levais, j'ajustais ma robe et allais jusque au micro, au milieu de la petite estrade.

« Merci » dis-je poliment dans le micro. Il avait l'air de marcher et d'être mis plus ou moins à fond, parce que certains de ceux qui s'étaient assoupis se réveillèrent et Mr Owens, que tout le monde savait dur d'oreille venait de se secouer. J'inspirais doucement et profondément avant de commencer ma chanson.

« C'est l'air que je respire, C'est l'air que je respire. Ta sainte présence vie en moi. » Les premières lignes furent fluides et douces tant j'avais répété « C'est mon pain quotidien, c'est mon pain quotidien, tes mots me parlant… ». Certaines des plus vieilles femmes commençaient déjà à applaudir et d'autres pleuraient « Oui Jésus, Alléluia. »

Et alors que je pensais que les choses ne pouvaient être pires, elles le furent.

Les doubles-portes du sanctuaire claquèrent et un gars avec un t-shirt noir, une veste en cuir noire, un jean élimé et des bottes de moto toutes aussi noires entra. Plusieurs des petites vieilles se retournèrent après l'interruption. Mrs Hale, une petite dame aux cheveux gris au visage maternel et une paroissienne de longue date se leva et se mit Presque à crier sur le gars

« Je te l'avais dit, sa voix était stridente et étrangement haut-perchée, L'office commence à neuf heures »

« Bon Dieu, je suis désolé ! » Dit-il l'air sincèrement désolé .Il leva un de ses bras couvert de cuir pour remettre en place ses boucles blondes .Il s'approcha de Mrs Hale et s'assit à l'autre bout du banc où elle était déjà installée.

« Je suis désolée, mon petit, poursuivez » dit Mrs Hale. Le siège qui, d'habitude, était vacant, était occupé maintenant par un grand mec sexy. Et soudainement, je ne voulu pas continuer de chanter. Soudainement, un flot de pensées vraiment impures envahi mon esprit comme je regardais l'assemblée et surtout comme je le regardais _lui_

Il était blond, comme l'archange Saint Michel ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés et n'étaient pas trop courts. Il était habillé pourtant dans une sorte de tenue des Hell's Angels. La veste de cuir noir, le jean noir, le t-shirt noir et les bottes de moto détonnaient parmi les robes à fleurs et les costumes passés des petits vieux.

"Mary Alice ! » Siffla ma mère derrière moi. Je soupirais et me dépêchait d'en finir

« Et j'ai…besoin de toi. Et je suis perdue sans toi. »

Je continuais de chanter, mon visage prenant sans doute la même couleur que ma robe (rouge cerise) .Je n'avais pas peur de chanter, je n'avais pas peur des gens. J'étais juste perturbée par le gars qui était assis comme l'ange des Enfers, Saint Michel dans toute sa gloire. Je chantais toujours et quand j'arrivais enfin à finir je m'inclinais.

Les gens applaudirent, mon père se rapprocha de l'estrade et je restais juste là.

Le gars n'applaudissait pas mais il eut un petit sourire en coin. J'étais fasciné par son visage, son sourire et ses yeux.

Mon père s'éclaircit la gorge. « Merci beaucoup, Mary Alice, tu peux rejoindre ta place maintenant ». Il haussa les sourcils et fit un signe de tête en direction de mon siège. Je rougis et rejoignis prestement le dit siège sous les petits rires qui secouaient l'assemblée.

« C'était très bien, mon chou ». Ma mère passa un bras autour de mon épaule, me serrant à ses côtés.

« Merci » répondis-je, gardant le regard fixé sur le dos du Révérend.

Il finit l'office par la bénédiction traditionnelle et nous descendîmes la courte allée jusqu'à l'entrée de l'église, le pianiste jouant les chœurs de la chanson que je venais juste de chanter.

Comme mon père avait pris l'habitude, nous laissions la communauté sortir et nous échangions une poignée de main ou une brève étreinte avec chaque membre.

« Mrs Hale, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda mon père de sa voix de stentor à la petite vieille. Comme tous les dimanches, elle avait laissé toute la file passée avant elle, juste pour pouvoir parler _longuement_ avec mes parents.

« Je vais bien, merci. Toutefois, vous me voyez désolée d'avoir interrompu votre interprétation, mon petit. »Mrs Hale me regarda, pleine de commisération et d'embarras

« Ce n'est pas un problème « dis-je en voyant le Saint Michel tout de cuir vêtu s'approcher.

« Laissez moi donc vous présenter le garnement, » dit-elle en arborant un air des plus sérieux quand ma mère riait sous cape et mon père souriait. « C'est mon petit-fils, Jasper » et dans un murmure elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Et je ne sais pas où il a pris ces manières que _ça _sont des habits convenables pour assister à l'office »Elle pointa du doigt la veste de cuir qui ne _me_ dérangeait pas du tout.

Je me tournais vers Jasper et je remarquais que son regard semblait rivé sur moi.

« Et bien, c'est toujours sympathique de voir de nouveaux visages…Je suis le Révérend Michel Brandon, voici ma femme Jane et notre fille Mary Alice. »J'avais envie de disparaître, mon père m'avait présenté comme _Mary_ Alice à Jasper. Normalement ça ne me dérangeait pas quand il le disait à la communauté parce que la plupart m'avait vu grandir. Mais Jasper, non. Pour tout le monde à l'école, même les profs, j'étais juste _Alice_.

« Bonjour », dit Jasper avec un accent du sud glissant sur les voyelles. Il sera la main de mon père, celle de ma mère je tendais la main pour qu'il fasse de même avec moi. Mais au lieu de la serrer, il se pencha doucement l'approcha lentement de ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser sur le dos de ma main. Jamais un gars ne m'avait un baisemain .Jamais en 17 ans d'existence. « Très heureux de faire votre connaissance. » Dit-il à tous mais gardant son regard rivé au mien.

« _Ça _il le tient de son père, le _Casanova_. Je jurerais que par moments il ne me rappelle rien de ma chère Maria. » Ajouta Mrs Hale avec un penchant tout maternel en parlant de sa fille unique.

« Et bien, » mon père s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment, dévisageant Jasper, qui tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne, « Mary Alice à quelques petites choses à faire dans la sacristie. Tu peux y aller, ma chérie. » Le ton de mon père était sans appel. Pourtant je n'avais rien à faire dans la sacristie et mon père le savait. Il n'avait juste pas apprécié la manière de Jasper de me saluer.

Je regardais Jasper qui, doucement lâcha ma main, son regard bleu brillant de déception. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand il se força à faire un petit sourire en coin contrit. Superbe, juste comme le sourire satisfait qui avait illuminé son visage quelques temps auparavant.

D'un pas précipité, j'étais allé dans la sacristie. Mon cœur battant à un rythme erratique et mes genoux cognaient à répétition la couture de ma robe. J'ouvrais la porte au fond de l'église et dans le petit hall entouré de portes. Je franchis la première porte sur la droite, me plongeant dans l'odeur caractéristique du bureau.

Je pris place dans le grand fauteuil derrière l'énorme bureau. Je n'avais rien à y faire. Mon père le savait, et délibérément m'avait envoyé ici. Pour m'occuper (Parce que Dieu seul savait combien de temps j'allais rester coincée là), je pris un crayon à papier dans le mug _Meilleur__ Pasteur du Monde_ et j'ouvris le tiroir du haut pour prendre des élastiques.

J'allais faire une fronde.

Je lançais quelques élastiques et les regardaient franchir la porte. J'en étais au quatrième, j'avais trouvé le rythme : _prendre l'élastique, tirer, tirer, relâcher, regarder_…

Je le regardais traverser la porte, la porte ouverte. Avec effroi je songeais que l'élastique pourrait frapper l'œil d'un de mes parents.

En réalité, c'était pire, bien pire. Figée par l'horreur, je vis que Jasper était aux abords de la porte. Il me semblait que le temps allait au ralenti alors que l'élastique continuait sur sa trajectoire vers lui. Je retins mon souffle à l'idée qu'il puisse le blesser.

Heureusement, il heurta le chambranle de la porte au lieu du visage de Jasper .Je soufflais, signe de soulagement, ce qu'il sembla remarqué, il eut un petit rire.

«Tu fais ça à tous les nouveaux arrivants ou à moi en particulier ?» Me demanda-t-il en franchissant la porte de telle sorte qu'il ne soit pas dans la pièce.

« Euh, Je….euh » Les mots me manquaient. Je me sentais soudain vraiment mal. «Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » J'étais surprise de pouvoir formuler une question cohérente au regard de ce j'avais été incapable de formuler quelques minutes plus tôt.

«On m'a dit que les toilettes étaient par là, j'ai supposé que ça devait être une des premières portes, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

«Les toilettes des hommes sont en fait à la dernière porte à droite. Il faut juste que tu mettes cette chaise contre la porte si tu veux de l'intimité. On devait appeler un serrurier pour réparer le verrou. Il est cassé depuis longtemps maintenant.» Je babillais ça, incapable de retenir le déluge verbal sortant de ma bouche.

« Non, pas de problème, je voulais juste y'aller pour fumer » Sur ce il sortit un paquet de cigarettes d'une poche intérieur de sa veste. Il prit aussi un briquet, rapprocha la petite flamme du bout d'une cigarette qu'il avait coincé entre ses lèvres. Le tabac finement coupé prit une couleur ambrée et l'odeur commença à se répandre dans la pièce. « T'en veux une ? » Essaya-t-il de me convaincre alors qu'il avait toujours la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

«Non, mais est-ce que tu es fou ? Tu peux pas fumer là, tu dois sortir ». Je l'implorais, la panique transpirant dans mes propos.

« Je peux pas fumer dehors. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma grand-mère est vraiment bavarde et juste à côté de ces putains de grandes fenêtres de ton église. A moins qu'elle soit aveugle, elle me verra. » Il prit sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur, rejetant une bouffé de fumée.

«Et bien, tu peux pas fumer là ! Si mon père s'en rend compte, il va me tuer » Ma voix monta dans les aigus devenant plus rude, ce qui était pas des plus naturels pour moi. J'aurais pu massacrer mes cordes vocales à lui crier après.

« Voudrais-tu te détendre ? Et ouvre la fenêtre si ça t'inquiète tant que ça. » Il haussa les épaules comme si je n'avais rien dit et qu'il ne fallait pas en faire toute une histoire.

Je me ruais vers la fenêtre que j'ouvrais, battant des mains théâtralement comme si je pouvais atténuer l'odeur acre qui baignait la pièce.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! » Je m'affolais, constatant que malgré mes efforts, l'odeur de tabac était loin de disparaître.

« Est-ce que c'est _toi_ que ça dérange tant que ça ou c'est juste que Papa Vertu le découvre ? » Il inspira et expira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

« Je…euh… » Je me sentais si cruche. Je regardais Jasper tirer une nouvelle fois avant de me pencher et me concentrer sur le haut de ses bottes de motard en cuir, totalement captivée par chacun de ses mouvements.

Il recula et jeta le mégot dans la corbeille à papier du bureau avant de se diriger vers moi. En deux grandes enjambés, il avait traversé le petit bureau et était debout devant moi.

« Mary-Alice, as-tu déjà embrassé un mec qui fumait ? » me demanda-t-il, son visage se rapprochant du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle, imprégné de l'odeur du tabac et à ma plus grande surprise, ça ne sentait pas si mauvais que ça.

« Non, jamais ». Je rougis et je sentis le désir d'essayer m'envahir, me demandant s'il le ressentait aussi.

« Et bien, nous allons réparer cet oubli. »

Je le dévisageais, j'étais sur le point de lui dire que lui, au moins, allait droit au but quand il se baissa légèrement et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon corps s'était séparer de toute la logique qu'il ne posséderait jamais. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et mes doigts firent leur route vers ses boucles dorées. Je fermais les yeux et profitait des sensations que ce contact m'apportait.

Je sentis sa langue contre mes lèvres et nous lui donnâmes avec précipitation notre accord. Cette langue explorant des endroits de ma bouche, goutant des endroits qui m'étaient inconnus. Je sentis mon dos entrer en contact avec le bord du bureau et je me rendis compte que nous avions reculé.

Je m'asseyais sur le bureau, sans briser le baiser. Il avait continuellement gardé ses mains sur mes hanches, me poussant à l'extrême bord du bureau. Se déplaçant de façon à être debout entre mes jambes, je pouvais sentir sa virilité pressante contre mon chaton. Il fit courir ses mains sur ma cage thoracique. Je devais me battre pour ignorer le frisson qui me parcourait le dos et la chair de poule de mes bras.

Il calma doucement le baiser, y mettant un terme avec un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux et laissais échapper un soupir clairement audible. Il fit le même sourire en coin qu'il avait fait à l'église.

« Alors, c'était comment? » rit-il de plaisir, ses yeux ne quittant pas mon visage. Je démêlais mes doigts de ses cheveux et je retournais à son front, caressant le voile doré des cheveux couvrant ses yeux.

« C'était …. »

« _MARY ALICE_ » tonna la voix de mon père dans le petit bureau. Je fermais les yeux, me recroquevillant et retirant mes mains, m'en servant pour me cacher le visage. « Toi ! » cria –t-il à l'adresse de Jasper, le pointant du doigt, « Tu sors d'ici. MAINTENANT. »

Je sentis qu'il caressait mes joues rougies. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, des larmes de honte menaçant de cascader, elles auraient fait crier davantage mon père. Ma mère et Mrs Hale s'étaient précipitées, la diatribe de mon père les ayant alertées.

Jasper bouscula mon père, faisant dévier son étole. Mrs Hale eut le souffle coupé par la démonstration d'irrespect manifeste que son petit-fils venait de faire. Il avait continué de marcher et traversant le faible obstacle qu'était ma mère et sa grand-mère.

Tout ce que je vis de lui était un pied chaussé d'une botte de moto en cuir lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue.

« Pardonnez-lui Seigneur, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. » Mrs Hale priait à haute voix, les yeux fixés au plafond.

« Et bien, _il_ ne sait peut-être pas ce qu'il fait, mais _elle_ le sait très bien ! » Mon père se retourna vers moi, le ton s'élevant et ses yeux irradiants de colère.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a blessée, Mary Alice ? » Me demanda-t-elle de cette voix préoccupée dont-elle avait le secret en entrant dans la pièce.

« Non! Il ne m'a pas blessée ! » Je paniquais et je descendais du bureau. « Non! Il ne m'a pas blessée du tout ! Juste parce qu'il s'habille différemment et qu'il a été irrespectueux envers le Révérend, ne veux pas dire qu'il est foncièrement mauvais. » Mes larmes de honte étaient devenus des larmes de colère. Mes parents ne comprenaient jamais _rien._

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » demanda mon père en inspirant sinistrement. Ma mère et Mrs Hale étaient toujours debout sur le pas de porte, le regardant faire son chemin jusque à la corbeille à papier. Je refermais les yeux, me préparant à l'inévitable. « C'est un … Fumes-tu, Mary Alice ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant dans la corbeille et en sortit le mégot de cigarette.

« N-non…Je…Je, » Je bégayais, sachant que quoi que je dirais, je tendrais le ballon pour me faire battre.

« Nous parlerons de cela plus tard » dit froidement mon père. Mrs Hale pleurait bruyamment. « Oh mon Dieu, Je ne sais où ma fille à appris à se comporter de la sorte ? » dit ma mère en allant la rejoindre, lui passant un bras autour des épaules, la guidant hors du bureau.

« Papa, je ne voulais pas…je veux dire, je n'étais pas… »

« Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, Mary Alice, j'en ai assez vu » et sur ce, il sortit lui aussi de la pièce.

Je restais debout et seule dans le petit bureau mais à l'extérieur de l'église, un moteur de moto rugit.

Le retour à la maison fut absolument affreux. Mon père me sermonna sans discontinuer sur les méfaits de la cigarette pour les organes vitaux et ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me poser les questions en « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi Jasper était là? Pourquoi je l'avais laissé fumer ? Et une nouvelle fois pour quelle raison il était là ?

Mon père sentait encore le besoin de me jeter au visage l'irrespect de Jasper qui avait pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de conséquences à être irrespectueux envers un révérend, de bousculer une femme, qui plus est une femme _âgée_ et qui de surcroit était sa propre grand-mère.

Et quand ils me demandèrent ce que je pensais de tout ça, je répondis : « Et bien, si vous lui aviez laissé une chance, il n'aurait certainement pas agit de la sorte. » Ce à quoi, ils répondaient : « Nous lui avons laissé _trois fois_ une chance. La première impression n'était pas la meilleure, la seconde un peu meilleure, mais la troisième fut désastreuse. »

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, regardant le ciel bleu prendre les superbes couleurs du soleil couchant. Je voyais aussi le Mississipi puissant, reflétant les derniers rayons du soleil et passant paresseusement devant notre maison et les fermes des alentours.

Mon père monta les escaliers, passa le hall, sans s'arrêter devant ma chambre et entra dans celle qu'il partageait avec ma mère. Peu de temps après, les pas plus légers de ma mère le suivirent.

Moi, je m'étais moi-même condamnée à l'isolement dans ma chambre pour le reste de la nuit. Comme ça mes parents ne m'embêteraient plus avec des questions sur Jasper, Jasper et moi, sur ce que Jasper et moi avions fait (ou pas fait). Mais ça impliquait aussi que je n'avais pas diné.

Je les entendis allumer leur télé et me dit qu'ils s'endormiraient d'ici peu. Ça au moins, c'était positif.

J'attendis que mes parents aient finis leurs petites habitudes du soir, pour sortir de ma chambre pour aller grignoter sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ou pire qu'ils me voient et continuent à me poser des questions.

J'entendis l'indicatif du journal régional et je décidais que le moment de mon expédition au rez-de-chaussée était arrivé.

_Click !_

Je me retournais et me demandais : C'était quoi ça ?

_Clack! Click!_ Quelque chose avait frappé ma fenêtre mais je ne l'avais pas vu ce dont-il s'agissait. En effet, depuis que le soleil avait dardé ses derniers rayons orangés et était tombé derrière l'horizon, l'obscurité s'était étendue dehors. Je me précipitais vers la fenêtre, écartant les rideaux et scrutant les ténèbres. A côté du gros chêne, un petit cercle ambré apparut doucement. Une nouvelle fois je me demandais ce que ça pouvait être.

_Oserais-je ?_ J'osais.

J'ouvrais la porte, avec quelques précautions et regardait la pelouse. La petite lueur ambrée brillait près de l'arbre et je voulus savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand je franchis la porte, je la refermais doucement derrière moi et me dirigeais vers la lueur en question.

En me rapprochant, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas qu'une lumière. Il y'avait en fait toute une silhouette sombre dans le noir qui se mit à parler

« J'allais finir par croire que tu ne viendrais pas, Mary Alice » L'accent sudiste de Jasper résonna dans les ténèbres. La lueur ambrée n'était que sa cigarette allumée.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu – Je veux dire, comment…, » Mes mots s'entrechoquèrent : « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Jasper tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de jeter le minuscule mégot dans le gazon de ma cour. Il l'écrasa de sa botte de motard et l'enterra dans l'herbe.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais faire une petite virée avec moi ? » Sa demande était tout ce qu'il y'a de plus innocente mais quelque chose dans sa voix titilla ma curiosité mais me dit aussi de rester sur mes gardes.

« Mmm, Où exactement ? » Je m'interrogeais, ne sachant pas où un mec comme Jasper voudrait aller dans ce trou paumé. Et qu'est ce que nous allions faire.

« J'ai entendu dire que ce soir il y'aurait des étoiles filantes. Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer le meilleur endroit pour les voir » Me demanda t-il sur le même ton.

« Et bien, je suppose que la _Bienville Pines Scenic Area_. « Mais comment on y va ? » demandais-je , sachant que la pinède en question était à au moins une demi-heure de route de chez moi.

« Suis-moi » dis Jasper en riant, me prenant par la main et m'emmenant vers le gros chêne puis descendit le trottoir qui bordait notre rue. Au coin de cette même rue, il y'avait une moto rutilante. Je me figeais de stupeur. Jasper rit une nouvelle fois.

« .Dieu » Je murmurais en un souffle, je ne pense même pas qu'il m'avait entendu.

« Plutôt pas mal, non ? Donc ça répond à ta question …T'es de la partie ?» Il me libéra la main et alla ouvrir un petit compartiment à l'arrière de sa moto d'où il retira un casque.

« OUI! » Dis-je trop promptement et fortement. Jasper se figea devant sa moto.

« Shh, Mary Alice, » siffla-t-il en désignant ma maison du doigt «Faudrait pas réveiller les parents, viens.» Il me fit signe d'avancer, ce que je fis, me rapprochant de lui et il me coiffa d'un casque, bien trop grand pour moi-même resserrer au maximum, il n'allait pas. Il tapa du poing doucement sur le dessus et dit : « Ça ira, et puis allons y ! »

J'étais enivrée par l'excitation de faire un tour en moto. Non, effacez ça. J'étais enivrée par l'excitation de faire _ça_ avec Jasper. Oui, c'était plutôt ça la vérité.

« Accroche-toi bien, ça va secouer ! » prévins Jasper en me désignant le siège de cuir noir à l'arrière de la moto. Je souris béatement et j'enfourchais la moto avant de le regarder de nouveau. Même dans la lumière tamisée des réverbères, je pouvais voir que ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris, mon sourire s'élargit encore.

J'avais enlevé ce que j'avais mis pour l'office le matin même. La robe était devenue une mini-jupe noire en jean, un t-shirt gris de Paramore et mes Converse noires m'arrivant aux genoux complétaient l'ensemble qui semblait être parfaitement à son goût.

« Est-ce que tu viens ? » lui demandais-je, l'air moqueur tout en passant la main dans mes cheveux et me calant confortablement en me trémoussant sur le siège.

«Bah ouais, aussi sûr que l'enfer est une rôtissoire. » L'entendis-je murmurer avant qu'il secoue la tête et qu'il enfourche la moto devant moi. « T'es prête pour la chevauchée de ta vie ? »

« J'espère bien pour toi, » le taquinais-je, me penchant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « J'ai de_ très _grandes espérances ».

« Alors serre-moi fort parce que celle-là t'es pas prête de l'oublier » Et sur ce Jasper mis le pied au plancher et le moteur parti, m'encourageant à accrocher mes bras autour de sa taille en croisant les doigts pour que je reste solidement arrimée à lui.

Il accéléra et rejoignis la nationale. Maintenant, il faisait totalement nuit et la seule source de lumière que nous avions provenait du petit phare dont la moto disposait. Mes bras qui entouraient son dos étaient venus s'avachir sur ses hanches. Mon visage était collé contre son dos et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de tabac mais deux autres odeurs persistaient. L'une était celle de la menthe, qu'il devait utiliser pour dissimuler celle du tabac mais l'autre était une odeur différente que je pouvais seulement identifiée comme _Jasper_. Légèrement musquée mais il y'avait un petit quelque chose en plus sur lequel je ne pouvais pas mettre de mots.

«Tourne à gauche » dis-je en parlant assez fort pour couvrir les rugissements du moteur et le bruit du vent. Jasper tourna et continua sur la route qui devait nous menés au _Bienville Pines Scenic Area_. Il suivit le sentier qui devait nous emmenés à un endroit plus retiré.

« C'est encore loin ? » Demanda-t-il lorsque nous passâmes devant une masse de panneaux expliquant l'histoire de la pinède et les différents sentiers de randonné.

« C'est interdit avec n'importe quel véhicule, après ce panneau. » prévins-je. Ma mise en garde avait l'air si enfantine. Après tout c'était _Jasper _.De tout ce que j'avais vu, il ne suivait pas les règles. »

« Et bien, je ne vais pas marcher dans le noir en pleine forêt et je _te _laisserais encore moins le faire. » continua-t-il sur le petit chemin en pente. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans la sorte de clairière où se trouvaient les jeux et les tables de pique-nique. Jasper gara sa moto à côté d'une des tables mis la béquille de sa moto, en sauta et m'aida à descendre. Le cuir des sièges m'avait brulé légèrement les jambes.

Jasper sourit quand je glissais ma main dans la sienne. Je montais sur une table et il s'assit sur le banc.

« Regarde, Mary Alice, » Jasper leva la main et me montra du doigt les étoiles filantes qui traversaient les ténèbres profondes du ciel. Je m'allongeais sur la table, me callant la nuque avec les bras.

« Je sais exactement ce que c'est de se sentir si petite et insignifiante dans un monde si grand,» murmurais-je en contemplant une étoile immobile qui ne traversait pas le ciel comme les autres.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire pas là ? » demanda Jasper, son attention soudainement détourné des astres.

« Tu as rencontré mes parents, non ? » Je ris doucement en le voyant sourire.

« Ouais, je crois savoir de quoi tu parles, » Je regardais toujours le ciel « Tu fais un vœu ? » me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

« C'est un truc de gosses, non ?, » dis-je sur un ton railleur tout en attendant la prochaine volée d'étoiles filantes. Jasper rit ouvertement à mes côtés.

« Tu veux dire que t'y crois pas ? » répondit-il l'air scandalisé. J'hochais la tête, continuant de regarder la petite étoile solitaire.

« Ouais » Je soupirais, essayant de réfléchir en quoi je croyais vraiment. Je sortais d'un milieu chrétien et j'aurais dut croire en Dieu, mais ça c'était le truc de mes parents. Moi, je voulais trouver le truc dans lequel _moi_ je pourrais croire.

« Et bien moi j'y crois,» dit Jasper plein de conviction, « et j'ai fait un vœu. Tu n'as rien à perdre, tu sais » Son petit sourire en coin était perceptible derrière ses paroles. J'haussais les épaules et je me décidais à essayer :

_Quand on prie la bonne étoile__  
><em>_Quand on prie de tout son cœur,__  
><em>_Il n'y a pas de faveur__  
><em>_Qui ne soit bientôt une réalité !__  
><em>_Quand on prie la bonne étoile __*_

J'avais pensé à la seule comptine pour faire un vœu que je connaisse. Mais que voulais-je vraiment ?

Je fermais les yeux étroitement, imaginant les lèvres de Jasper sur les miennes, ses mains sur ma tailler, le désir m'envahissant.

Je savais ce que je voulais, j'avais fait mon vœu.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardait, son sourire se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » lui demandais-je alors qu'il changea de position et s'assit sur la table. Il se rapprocha de moi, plaçant ses mains sur mes joues. J'inspirais profondément juste avant que ses lèvres viennent rejoindre les miennes.

Ses mains quittèrent mes joues et se baladèrent doucement jusque sur ma poitrine, laissant une trainée de feu derrière elles. Cette fois, je ne combattis pas le frisson qui me prit, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Je voulais lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, et combien j'avais envie de lui, même si nous nous étions uniquement rencontrés aujourd'hui. Ses mains qu'il avait placées dans mon dos me berçaient.

«Comment tu connais mon vœu ? » Demandais-je avec un sourire espiègle.

« Parce que j'ai fait le même, chérie. » répondit-il

Ce qui envoya des frissons des plus déroutants à travers tout mon corps et fit que le centre brulant de mon désir se concentrait désormais dans mon bas-ventre. Ses lèvres sans repos attaquaient maintenant ma bouche, sa langue parcourant durement et rapidement ma lèvre inférieure que j'entrouvrais. Je voulais gouter à sa bouche de nouveau. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de combien les heures depuis l'office à l'église m'avaient parues longues sans sa langue dans ma bouche pour titiller la mienne.

Il changea de trajectoire, embrassant mon cou, faisant un détour par ma clavicule. Retrouvant ma poitrine et me faisant gémir de plaisir.

« Mon Dieu, Jasper. » Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant. C'était comme si il avait réveillé l'Alice qui était longtemps resté cachée. Ses doigts coururent jusque la couture de mon haut et se baladèrent sur mon ventre. Ce contact me remuait au fond de moi jusqu'à mon bas-ventre palpitant de d'anticipation. Il retira ses doigts sans plus de préavis.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, Mary Alice » Me prévint-il , ses yeux brulants se plongeant dans les mains alors qu'il jetait mon t-shirt sur sa moto. Je grognais, son côté dominateur, sa façon de me prévenir… Il m'assit sur la partie métallique de la table de pique-nique. La sensation du métal froid contre mon dos combiné à celle de Jasper me surplombant était vraiment incroyable.

D'un mouvement de hanches, je lui montrais que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Je n'avais pas assez confiance en ma voix pour parler. Il eut un grognement menaçant quand mes hanches entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Je pouvais sentir son érection qui déformait l'entrejambe de son jean.

Il porta son attention vers mon soutien-gorge, en profitant pour titiller tour à tour mes seins. J'eu le souffle couper pas le plaisir, les sentant devenir plus durs sous ses caresses. Avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'y connait, il dégrafa mon soutif et jeta le morceau de tissu qui le dérangeait dans la même direction où il avait jeté mon haut.

Il mordillait et léchait ma clavicule, me causant moult gémissement. Il embrassait ma poitrine, suçotant mes seins. Le tourbillon de sa langue et sa morsure sur l'un d'eux eut raison de moi, j'aurais crié.

Mon bas-ventre me faisait souffrir tant je le désirais, tant j'avais _besoin_ de lui. Personne ne m'avait rendu aussi accro à quelques caresses.

« J-J-_Jasper_ » criant, le suppliant d'en faire davantage. Il continua sa petite visite en direction de ce qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré sur ma poitrine. Mais petit à petit, ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes. Je sentais la pression grimper dans mon bas-ventre, demandant à être libérée. Je frottais mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de me soulager un peu.

Soudain, je pris conscience que Jasper était encore tout habillé, ce qui me dérangeait. Je levais les mains, faisant tomber de ses larges épaules, sa veste de cuir. Il ne lui restait donc son t-shirt noir et son jean. J'allais lui enlever son t-shirt quand il s'assit.

Il enleva lui-même son t-shirt qui révéla un torse parfait. Ses traits parfaitement sculptés, ses muscles saillants, visibles même dans le noir. Je ne pouvais pas résister… je caressais son torse. Je fus heureuse de constater que ses muscles frissonnaient sous les petites caresses que je lui dédiais.

« Il faut te débarrasser de ça, Mary Alice » dit-il en déchirant presque ma mini-jupe. Au contact de l'air froid sur mon bas-ventre trempé, je glapis. « Oh mon Dieu, je peux presque te sentir… » dit-il en décidant de se concentrer sur cette partie de mon corps qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant, méchamment négligée. Il suivit du regard la trajectoire de sa main et ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant mon choix de sous-vêtement. _Un string de dentelle noire_. « Qui l'eu cru, » dit-il en riant pour lui-même.

Il se passa peu de temps avant que le string ne parte rejoindre le reste de mes vêtements où qu'ils soient. Il laissa deux doigts se balader le long de mes plis, et me goutant, il en grogna. Il pencha la tête en avant, sa langue remplaçant ses doigts et mes hanches proches de sa bouche ne faisaient que demander plus.

« Calme-toi, Mary Alice » dit-il en explorant l'intérieur de mes plis avec sa langue, titillant mon petit paquet de nerfs. Je grognais et je laissais mes mains fourrager dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi.

Il glissa deux doigts en moi, les laissant explorer la zone à leur guise tandis que sa langue continuait de son côté.

« Putain…, Jasper ! » Je m'abandonnais ses doigts avaient trouvé le point stratégique et en abusaient.

« Viens pour moi, Mary Alice » chuchota-t-il, son souffle tiède chatouillant mes plis. Je sentis l'étau se resserrer jusqu'à ce que je perde tout contrôle.

Je m'assis doucement, toujours un peu dans les vapes après l'orgasme incroyable qu'il m'avait donné. Je souris et dis : « A toi, maintenant » en laissant mes mains faire leurs petit bonhomme de chemin sur son torse exquis.

J'osais balader quelques doigts explorateur jusque à la ceinture de son jean, mais n'allant pas plus loin. Il grogna et déboutonna lui-même son pantalon.

« Ah, ah, ah » le taquinais-je sans pitié. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes pour l'empêcher de continuer sa besogne. Me penchant, je lui murmurais dans le creux de l'oreille : « Tu sais, _ça _c'est _mon_ job. » ayant pour toute réponse un bruit de gorge. Je défaisais la fermeture éclair avec les dents.

Il se leva légèrement, me laissant le champ libre pour enlever son jean d'un seul mouvement fluide. Son érection déformait complètement le tissu de son boxer, elle ne demandait qu'à sortir. Je souris en voyant sa virilité couverte. Elle était _impressionnante__. _Ses yeux assombris par le désir et par l'envie à l'état brut. Je laissais une nouvelle fois mes doigts se balader vers les coutures de son sous-vêtement avant de doucement lui enlever triomphalement.

Je voyais qu'il était très proche et j'enlevais du bout des doigts le liquide qui perlait à _son _extrémité, me complaisant dans l'effet que je lui faisais. De mes mains je titillais _la_ base et je gardais la langue pour le dessous. Il grogna fortement. Je laissais finalement ma bouche exploré toute sa longueur avant de me retirer et de me consacrer davantage sur son petit bout. Je pouvais le sentir commencer à se convulser jusque à ce que je mette un peu les dents, le poussant chaque fois plus loin derrière ses limites.

Je le pris tout entier et il grogna une nouvelle fois, ses hanches remuant en cadence. Ses doigts fourrageant mes cheveux, les emmêlant. Il finit par se libérer et j'accueillais tout ce qu'il avait à me donner.

De lui faire _ça_ m'avait encore plus excitée si c'était physiquement possible.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Jasper, _maintenant _! » Je l'implorais et au regard de son visage il avait l'air d'apprécier que j'ai tant besoin de lui.

« De quoi as-tu besoin Mary Alice ? » me dit-il en souriant.

« Putain de bordel, je veux juste que tu me prennes maintenant ! » grognais-je bestialement en augmenter la prise de mes doigts sur ses cheveux.

« T'en ais sûre, j'ai pas pris de-… »

« Je prends la pilule et prends-moi tout de suite ! »

Il se positionna devant mon entrée, verrouillant son regard dans le mien. Au moment où il entra de toute sa longueur, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me donna l'impression que mon corps était fait pour s'ajuster parfaitement au sien. Quand nous fûmes en place, il commença à donner une impulsion fluide et il commença ses va-et-vient.

« Ah ! Jasper ! » Criais-je, toute retournée. Mon torse rencontrant le sien, il fut tout entier en moi jusqu'à la garde.

« Putain de bordel de mère de Dieu » jura-t-il « t'es tellement serrée. » Je gémis rien qu'a attendre sa voix rauque.

Au rythme de ses va-et-vient, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans son dos, laissant des griffures.

« Mary Alice, » haleta-t-il, « putain, c'est trop bon.»

« J'y suis presque » parvins-je à dire dans un souffle des plus erratiques.

« Moi aussi » dit-il toujours essouffler mais allant toujours plus vite et plus fort, cherchant sa libération.

Je le sentis se libérer en moi, me remplissant totalement. Le plaisir me submergea peu après, me faisant crier son nom à l'infini. Dans un souffle, il sortit et s'allongea, je me blottis contre lui, barrant son torse de mon bras. Il entoura mes épaules de ses bras, me rapprochant de lui.

« Dieu est définitivement un homme, » Jasper gloussa dans la nuit, je ris à son affirmation.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demandais-je

« Par ce que Dieu a inventé le sexe, » Je pouvais sentir le sourire qui filtrait derrière ces propos. « Ce qui est putain de génial.»

« C'était putain génial pour moi aussi, tu sais » murmurais-je en le câlinant.

« Est-ce que tu as vu où ma veste est tombée, Mary Alice ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes. Il essayait de retrouver sa veste dans le noir. Et je remarquais qu'il m'avait tout le temps appelé _Mary Alice_ mais que je n'avais jamais songé à le reprendre. Peut-être que la façon qu'il avait de le dire lui donner une sonorité différente, une meilleure sonorité.

« Mmh » répondis-je en réfléchissant au moment où je lui avais enlevé sa veste « Elle doit être quelque part par là… Je ne l'ai pas jetée trop loin… » Il se retourna et regarda sous la table, d'où il retira la veste en question. Il prit son briquet et son paquet de cigarettes, en alluma une et tira une bouffée. Il me couvrit de sa veste et me demanda :

« Mary Alice, » commença-t-il lentement, « T'étais pas vierge, pas vrai ? » J'entendais sa satisfaction et je me mis à rire.

« Ouaip ! » Dis-je en accentuant le 'p'

« Peut-être n'es-tu pas la parfaite petite fille à son papa. » conclua-t-il

* * *

><p>* : Arrangement personnel sur la traduction de la chanson de Pinocchio<p> 


End file.
